soniczonenetfandomcom-20200213-history
EchidnaPower
Name: EchidnaPower (You’re not getting my name. =P) Date of Birth: June 3, 1993 Location: Sonic Zone, deviantART, Dash Forum, YouTube, etc etc. Current Forum Status: Moderator History EchidnaPower came in totally unknown, but unlike most n00bs, his problem was not short usage of text or bad grammar, his problem was his temper, and failure to take criticism when it came. After a year or two, things got worse before they got better, but he’s now become a respected member of the forum, and is currently a moderator thanks to being voted into power by his fellow members. Early Months Unlike most members of the forum, EchidnaPower was (and IS) a devout Christian who was never shy about sharing his faith in Jesus Christ. With that, in his early months being a forum member, he was scorned and flamed many times for his opinion on certain matters. However no matter who he was up against, he never backed down from his beliefs, and continued to press and fight in hopes of raising the moral standard of the forum, in hopes that more kids would come to the would-be more family friendly website. His intentions were noble, but not well-taken by many members. The CCoSZ Partnering with his good friend, moderator, and fellow Christian: Gleech. EchidnaPower became the co-founder of the Comforting Center of Sonic Zone, where members who were having personal issues could come and look for advice and/or guidance in what to do. EchidnaPower used his knowledge of Christian ethics and his God-given ability to show compassion to become one of the best advisors on the site, many people came to him for help, and he was almost always able to provide the comfort and advice they needed to keep moving ahead. The anti-hentai War But at the same time the CCoSZ was founded, EchidnaPower eventually became famous (or infamous) for leading the battle against pornographic images on the site. He definitely wasn’t afraid to go up against the other members of the site, including moderators who were devout supporters of that specific section of the website. Nevertheless, backed by some of his other Christian friends who had made themselves known to him, EchidnaPower pressed on and fought against the many followers of the hentai topics and went on (at request of John Gillis to make things simpler) to make a poll as to whether or not the hentai topics should be removed. As the battle continued, flames were thrown back and forth, peacemakers were ignored as neither side was willing to back down for any reason. Finally one mod who was teetering on the edge of both sides, decided to lock the hentai topics until the poll had concluded. EchidnaPower took this as a sign that things were finally going to get better, as the poll at the time was in his favor. But then disaster hit, as the leader was quickly struck down by the one person he would learn, NEVER to confront. Banishment On the exact night the moderator had closed the hentai topics, EchidnaPower had logged off due to physical and mental fatigue from the constant fighting. But he found it impossible to stay off, as he knew the war was still going on without him, and he couldn’t stand to leave his friends on their own. He found things were slightly worse, and he struck up a conversation with the creator of the site John Gillis. John was a supporter of the hentai topics, but his main concern was for the happiness of his members, so he allowed the poll to take place. That was until EchidnaPower showed up, and started criticizing his judgment of the situation, and the way he ran his site. John tolerated much from EchidnaPower, who was relentless in expressing his dislike of the hentai and the disadvantages to having pornographic images on a children’s website. Finally John had had enough from the Christian soldier who was acting very un-Christian-like, and EchidnaPower was banned from the chatbox and forum, and with EchidnaPower gone, the anti-hentai war had come to a close. Unbanned Thanks to a merciful mod who had taken pity on him, EchidnaPower was reinstated into the Sonic Zone world a few weeks later. He was pleased to find that the hentai topics were still closed, perhaps to avoid any further revolt from the remaining members of EchidnaPower’s team. And he began to cautiously make his way around the forum, in hopes that John Gillis would not re-ban him on sight. After surviving a few days, EchidnaPower found that he was ok and evidently re-welcomed into the Sonic Zone family, and he eventually made his way back to helping in the CCoSZ. Elections At the request of his friends, EchidnaPower entered the Moderator Elections that had recently begun to take place, and went up against heavy favorites such as Sonic Zone alumni members ChaosDazer and Skyle369. Much to his surprise, he found that many members were voting for him because of his previous work in the CCoSZ, and in time he begun to take the lead in the race. A few days before the end of the election, EchidnaPower began to mysteriously lose votes, and ChaosDazer began receiving the votes that EchidnaPower had lost. One of his friends became suspicious of ChaosDazer, but EchidnaPower quickly made it clear that he was not accusing ChaosDazer of any sort of sabotage; merely that he was confused as to what had happened. However the suspicion didn’t last as EchidnaPower regained two more votes, and on March 1st, 2010, EchidnaPower became the newest mod of the Sonic Zone Forum. As a Moderator Thanks to being an admin on his own forum, EchidnaPower was already well acquainted with the responsibilities that come with being a forum moderator. He immediately got to work by locking up old topics, cleaning up leftover spam in topics, and making sure the chatbox was kept under control. He also quickly learned that tolerance was essential when it came to being mod, and certain things had to be allowed, despite his beliefs. As much as he didn’t care for it, he learned to live with it. A Relapse Hentai reared its head into the forum once again not too long ago, and EchidnaPower immediately became distressed. After deleting the images with his mod powers, he was given disapproval by certain other mods and John Gillis. However thanks to being much older and wiser since his previous battle, EchidnaPower was able to negotiate with John Gillis and avoid getting into trouble. And today EchidnaPower is content with the fact that a very clearly marked adult section is the new home of nasty images. However he can’t help but hope that one day…perhaps he may still be able to send it away. The Dash Adventure Perhaps the one thing EchidnaPower is most known for is his responsiblilties regarding his big fan project: The Dash Adventure. Started since even before the day he signed onto Sonic Zone, he’s still working on it to this day. With many resources graciously given by alumni members such as BladeSwipe and Sonic360, and other offsite people such as RioSD and Supersheep64, and of course his good artist friend RaianOnzika of deviantART, EchidnaPower was on his way to creating an awesome sprite movie that would feature some of the greatest YouTube Voice Actors ever, which includes SonicSong182 Kn and Ames as Blaze and Amy, HieifireShadow as Tails, DarkKnux09 as Knuckles, BoyleVoices as Eggman, sonicchic1 as Cream, and PlatinumSpeed as Sonic. EchidnaPower also recruited some Sonic Zone members as a part of his project as well. Dracoslythe is starring as Ashley the Hedgehog, and Sonic360 is voicing the Ultimate Life Form: Shadow the Hedgehog. Also starring is another Sonic Zone alumni: HMS7 as Zero 3. The founder of the project xstealthkingx, is currently debating whether or not he’ll voice the starring fan character: Dash the Hedgehog. SonicChao4life, the co-founder, is voicing Dash’s best friend Crash, and EchidnaPower himself is voicing his personal fan character: Houdini the Sugar Glider. EchidnaPower wrote the whole story, and went out of his way to not only add a character that took the Sonic community by storm in Nazo Unleashed, but he even went and hired the original voice actor, Omahdon. With all these things in place, EchidnaPower is in a position to make something great. The only thing he’s missing…is a second Flash animator, and he’s currently searching for another one. Trivia *EchidnaPower love to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl *He also loves to play Pokemon competitively. *He hates when spambots show up on the forum. *Besides writing the Dash Adventure, he’s also the author of the very successful Pokeshipping story, AAML: Diamond and Pearl Version. *EchidnaPower is better known as EP to many of his friends. Category:Members Category:Biography